Dancing in the Velvet Moon
by SilveryBlackNight
Summary: Rebecca Lionell is a girl who knows the secret of Ciel and his butler. She decides to attend a ball, where she knows the Earl Phantomhive is attending and is set on convincing him to break his contract with the demon butler to save his soul. How will Sebastian handle this situation? Well, it is a ball, after all... OCxSebastian


_Hi everyone! This is my sequel to my other story, **Forbidden Secrets**. If you haven't read that one, you probably should, otherwise this won't make much sense. My inspiration for this story actually came from the title itself, which is also the name of the ending theme song for another anime called** Rosario+Vampire**. I really liked the song, and I happened to be thinking about how I was going to write the sequel to **Forbidden Secrets** when the song popped up in my head. Then the story just kind of layed itself out for me. I typed it, and here it is. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

Dancing in the Velvet Moon

"Why does Father want to drag me to this stupid ball with him anyway? He should know by now that I hate those fancy parties." I complained to Livvy as she buttoned up the back of a rather lovely golden-colored dress I'd chosen to wear to said ball.

"Don't fuss so much dear. Your father just wants you to learn to socialize a bit more. That is the purpose of a ball." she replied as she fastened the last button. She took a step back. "All done Miss. You do look quite lovely in that color." I did a twirl. The silk dress flowed smoothly outward.

Smiling in satisfaction, I said, "Thank you Livvy. I agree." I may not have liked going to fancy parties, but I did love pretty dresses. Fancy parties. My smile dimmed a bit at the thought. "If I wear this dress anywhere though, I'd rather it be to an opera. Not in a huge room with people I don't know, or care to talk to." I turned to look at the pink-haired maid. "You couldn't come with me by any chance, could you? Then I'd at least have someone to talk to." Livvy had been a maid in our family since I was a young girl and I always saw her as more of a friend than a servant.

She smiled a closed mouth smile and curtsied. "I am honored My Lady, but I'm afraid I can't. You should know servants aren't allowed to attend affairs such as that."

I sighed, turning back to the mirror. "Yes, of course."

She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't look so glum. There _will_ be someone you know there. I believe the Master said the young Earl Phantomhive will be attending as well. He's closer to your age than anyone else who will be there. Maybe you could talk to him."

My blue eyes widened in surprise at the sound of the name. He was going to be there as well? Flashbacks of that night entered my mind and I shuddered delicately. I wasn't sure if it was with fear...or possibly pleasure, or maybe both. _Sebastian_.

"...Are you alright my Lady?" said Livvy, a worried expression on her tanned face. "You look a little pale. Is the corset too tight?"

I took a shaky breath. "No, I'm fine. I think I just need to sit for a bit before the ball. Can you please leave?" She looked at my face with worry in her eyes then curtsied again.

"Yes my Lady." she replied, then left the room, closing the door behind her. I moved to my bed and sat down on the edge, thinking. If Ciel was going to be there, then his butler would surely be there as well. Sebastian's words echoed in my head. _...it's best if you learn now that anything you do to me, I return in two-fold..._

I put my head in my hands, uncertain. Of course I wasn't going to steal something from that house again. My father would notice if I left the ball. Also, I did fear for my life when it came to that demon butler, yet at the same time... I reached up with a white gloved hand and touched my lips. I could still feel his there. I smiled, a sudden idea in my mind. What would he do if I went to Ciel at the party and tried convincing him to break the contract with the demon? He couldn't possibly hurt me. Not in public. So what kind of tactics would he try at the party to stop me? I giggled mischieviously at the thought. Maybe this ball wouldn't be such a bore after all...

* * *

We arrived at the strange mansion around seven and followed several people going in through the front entrance, which was wide open. An old man in a black suit stood just inside, accepting invitations. After handing him our invitation, Father and I headed in through the next set of double doors. We were met by the sound of music and the babble of voices. The room was huge, of course, with people scattered around. Women in different colored dresses and men in varying styles of expensive suits stood around talking and laughing. Apparently the previous song had just ended, allowing people to take a break to chat and get refreshments. Father spotted his business associates right away and rushed over to start a conversation. I followed him at a slower pace, my eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of the short, blue-haired boy. All I could see was a crowd of adults chattering merrily with each other. Becoming quickly frustrated, I wandered the crowd searching. He couldn't have changed his mind about coming, could he? If so, this party was going to be another boring affair.

After a while of searching, I was ready to give up and get a drink. That's when I spotted him. The blue-haired little boy was standing against the far wall with his arms folded across his chest. He talked to no one and seemed to take little interest in the crowd around him. I started making my way toward him, squeezing in between people until I had a straight shot to Ciel. Sebastian was nowhere in sight. _This might be easier than I thought. _That's when I hit a wall.

Not just any wall though. A wall made of flesh and covered in smooth black cloth. I looked up and my fears were confirmed when I saw the pale face framed in black hair and set with crimson eyes looking down at me with a leering smile. I gasped and was about to speak when a new song started to play. It was time to dance. To my immense surprise, the demon put one, white gloved hand on my waist and clasped my left hand with the other. Suddenly, we were dancing. Years of dance lessons and habit made me automatically grasp his shoulder with the hand he wasn't holding. It was slightly difficult, as he was a head taller than me. Lost in my surprise, I allowed him to lead for a time. Then I came to my senses and started to struggle a bit. "Let go! I did not ask for this dance!" I complained.

"Relax Madam Lionell. This is simply a formality. We were standing in the middle of the crowd, therefore, it was appropriate to dance when everyone else did, lest we interrupt the flow of the ball itself." he said in a cool voice, the smile never leaving his face.

I stopped my struggling in the face of his logic. Of course he was right, and I hated the fact that I owed him for saving me from the embarrassment of getting caught up in the dancing crowd and making a fool of myself. "Why are you here anyway? Servants aren't allowed to attend this ball." I replied irritably, thinking of Livvy.

He chuckled. "Ah, but I am no mere servant, my Lady. I am simply one Hell of a butler."

I glowered at him. Of course he would say that. I decided to change the subject. "So why did you stop me? From talking to Ciel, I mean?" Could he possibly know my intentions?

"I stopped you, and forgive my rudeness, because I'm afraid I cannot allow you to speak with my young master under any circumstances."

"And why not?" I asked teasingly. "I just wanted to try convincing him to break his contract with you is all." I dared him to do, or say something to my bold tone. I have no idea where I got my courage from.

His smile didn't waver, but he pulled me a bit closer to him so that there was hardly any space between us. My heart pounded in my chest. "You do remember what I told you that night, don't you?" he asked, his lips just by my ear. I shivered briefly, then recovered.

"I don't think I did anything wrong...yet." I smiled lightly at the surprise in his eyes when he pulled his head back to look at me. Then he laughed and started moving us through the crowd, still dancing with inhuman grace. We danced right out onto the huge balcony. That's when he released me, first my waist, then my hand, allowing me to twirl to the railing.

The balcony was the last place I wanted to be with him. It was isolated from the rest of the party. I kept my composure though, and stared him straight in the eyes unflinchingly. He ignored my rigid gaze, however, and walked over to stand at the railing beside me. I ignored the impulse to edge slowly away. I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. There was silence for a long while and I grew increasingly more nervous, worried that he might kill me at any moment. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, if you're going to kill me, you might as well do it now." I said, looking at him from the corner of my eye as I stared into the moonlit night.

He smiled thinly. "No, I'm not going to kill you. At least not just yet." He turned to look me full in the face. "I find you quite entertaining, actually. It's been a while since a human has challenged me, knowing full well what I am and what I can do. I'd like to see how far this goes." He turned and started walking back toward the balcony doors.

After a minute I replied, "Well that's good, because I'm not giving up just yet. Ciel _will_ break his contract with you." I felt nowhere near as sure as I sounded.

Sebastian paused at the doors and called over his shoulder, "Then by all means, do continue. I enjoy a good game of Cat and Mouse, and I assume you know which one you are." He turned and bowed, one hand over his heart. "Until next time, Madam Lionell." Then he disappeared into the brightly lit ballroom, leaving an evil chuckle in his wake. I smiled. So he found my meddling entertaining? Well...

I turned back to the night landscape and looked up at the bright full moon, a smile on my lips as I said, "Until next time, Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
__And that's the story! I'd like to add another story to this little saga I've got going. The only thing I know about the next story is that it's going to be called **Cat and Mouse** and Rebecca will try something else just to get on Sebastian's nerves. The only thing is I don't know what exactly I'm going to do for this next story. That's why, when you review, I'd like you to also leave a suggestion about what the next story should be about, because I'm out of ideas. I'll take whatever suggestion I think will work. Please review and let me know what you think!_

_-BloodyCrystalHeart, previously known as CrystalFireIce. _


End file.
